VoIP network services have to support a diversity of endpoints. These endpoints will support an array of protocols and service features. Each type of endpoint will have idiosyncratic parameters and service settings. For example, some IP PBXs support H.323 fast start, whereas others support H.323 slow start and yet others support Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and so on. For example, terminal adaptors (TA) can support SIP or Media Gateway Control Protocol (MGCP).
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling dynamic protocol interworking resolution with diverse endpoints in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.